A presentation titled “Experimental study on sequestrating of CO2 in the true flue gas by ammonia spray and producing NH4HCO3 by Zhang, Y., Li, Z.-Z., Li, C.-Z., Dong, J.-X. and Wang, Y. from the National Power Plant Combustion Engineering Research Center, Shenyang, China, is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,841, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a closed cycle power plant for conversion of solar to electrical energy has water tank for growing macroalgae and fluidized bed combustion chamber for combusting macroalgae in presence of oxygen and carbon dioxide.
EP0561436B1, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a process for making cement by preheating the raw meal in a cyclone heater, calcining the preheated raw meal, burning the calcined raw meal in a rotary kiln, cooling the cement clinker formed in the rotary kiln and grinding the cement klinker.
US20020194782, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an integrated biomass gasification and fuel cell system wherein the electrochemical reaction in the fuel cell is effected by providing the reactant gases from a gasifier.
WO2000057105, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a closed cycle power plant for the conversion of solar energy stored by photosynthesis to electrical energy, comprising a body of water for growing macroalgae therein, and a fluidized bed combustion chamber for at least partial combustion of partially dried macroalgae having a water content of up to 60% wt/wt, the combustion being carried out in an artificial atmosphere of oxygen and carbon dioxide.
WO1995024548, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an internal combustion engine comprising combustion chamber means, inlet track means, for directing air into the combustion chamber means, and fuel induction means, for supplying powdered fuel to be burned in the combustion chamber means, in which the fuel induction means are arranged for supplying the powdered fuel into the inlet track means, so that the so supplied powdered fuel forms a substantially homogenous fuel/air mixture for ignition in the combustion chamber means, during the engine's operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,977, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an integrated plant including a microalgae production plant for growing, harvesting and drying algae and a fossil fuel-motor-generator plant producing electrical energy. A fossil fuel engine produces hot exhaust gas from which sensible heat dries the algae. The drying may be direct from the exhaust gas or may be indirect with the hot exhaust gas exchanging sensible heat with a recirculating stream of inert gas. Carbon dioxide from the exhaust gas is recovered for use as a nutrient in the microalgae production plant. Electrical energy from the generator is used to drive motors and/or produce artificial illumination and/or drive pumps, motors and controls in the microalgae production plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,841, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a method for the conversion of solar energy stored by photosynthesis to electrical energy, utilizing a closed cycle power plant comprising a body of water for growing macroalgae therein, and providing a fluidized bed combustion chamber for at least partial combustion of partially dried macroalgae having a water content of up to 60% wt/wt, the combustion being carried out in an artificial atmosphere of oxygen and carbon dioxide.
WO2007047805, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a device and method for carbon dioxide sequestering involving the use of a photo-bioreactor with Light Emitting Diodes (LED's) for the cost-effective photo-fixation of carbon dioxide (CO2). This device and method is useful for removing undesirable carbon dioxide from waste streams.